


☘ What if Skull was...Hei

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Darker Than Black, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Err, not very good this one. More on Skull than Hei ahahaha. :PBut Checkerface is still a butt. Maybe Hei will be more prominent in a future installment~





	☘ What if Skull was...Hei

Skull can feel his Flames bubbling up inside him, leaking out of his palms in a steady stream. The Cloud jar glows dimly, only half-way full but Skull’s heart is already pounding with something akin to excitement.

Freedom dances at the tip of his tongue and he relishes its flavour. Thirty years of hopeless yearning, to be resolved in mere minutes. Thirty years of invisible shackles finally falling free.

  
Skull raises his eyes from his jar, confident enough with his technique to allow his attention to wander. Amethyst orbs clash with coal and Checkerface, still guised in his harmless old uncle persona, nods minutely in his direction.

 

His spine straightens and shoulders square, Skull ignores the niggling voice at the back of his head, whispering of trickeries and secrets and throws himself into pouring the strongest Flames he could produce into the procedure.

 

_\---_

 

The Transfer Process ends without a hitch. While it _is_ a disappointment they aren’t getting their adult bodies back immediately, the Arcobaleno are happy enough with the Curse actually being lifted to care much. At some point, as the others head over to the hospital to visit Tsuna or go their separate ways, Skull manages to slink off to his bike and take off.

 

Kawahira had disappeared from view the moment Bermuda had portalled away, but Skull had felt the crinkling feeling of paper being slipped into his chest pocket and hadn’t kicked up more than the expected fuss.

  
The note has a badly drawn doodle of a checkered top hat and a home address.  


**Skull’s** home address to be precise.  

 

How very like the nosy bastard to keep tabs on them.  


Years of practical enslavement gone, his Cloud nature let loose and best of all, years and years of useless searching for answers…coming to fruition at long last. He’d played the role. Now it was time for Checkerface to pay up.

 

The note flutters on the dash of his motorcycle as he blazes to the airport. Skull can barely hold himself together as he suffers through the necessary niceties to get his express ticket to China, ridiculously high price or no.Skull settles into his flight seat, note pressed into his chest like a prayer.

 

**_Soon._ **

 

**_\---_ **

What greets him is an empty apartment. Dust still coats every surface, chasing rumors and preparing for the big showdown had left him switching safehouses multiple times and fewer still those that involved allowing him to return to the comforts of his home.

 

The lump in his throat thickens and Skull finds it hard to swallow. He’d expected the untampered door, Checkerface had his own ways of entering buildings, but the undisturbed state of his home leant more to the idea that no one had been present, rather than any play at secrecy.

 

_No._

 

Skull drops his bags at the doorway, measured steps giving way to harried running. His eyes subconsciously flicker into each and every nook and cranny, only allowing him to turn away when they register as safe in his mind. No one is in his home.

 

**_No._ **

 

His brain is numb, ice creeping through his veins as he clutches at doorways and cupboard doors, looking for a sign, anything, anything at all, of the Checkered Asshole’s presence. Already, he can feel his centre leaching from him, the dampening of his Flames, making his presence even smaller in a house that is still too big for him.

 

**_No.No.No.No.No.Nononononononononono-!_ **

 

Skull sinks to his knees in the middle of the kitchen floor.

 

The inferno shrinks to a bonfire, shrinks to a blaze, shrinks  to a candle flame.

 

The last wisp of flame flickers.

 

Something clinks onto the kitchen table.

 

Skull whips around so fast, he can hear his neck creak.

 

Several objects are laid out in a neat row on his table. Just above them, a mist portal wipes out of existence.

 

_That fucking Bastard._

 

_\---_

 

Skull examines his new bounty with reverence.

 

The first is a tattered black trench coat, well-loved, from the buttery smooth feel of its insides. Skull notes the faint indentations of what can only be bullets along the back of the clothing piece and her rubs them consideringly. The material doesn’t _look_ bulletproof, but, well; evidence suggested otherwise. He’d have to test it out. Not to mention…  
  
Skull leaps up to a cupboard shelf which used to hover around his previous neck-height. The material hangs loosely from his grip, but the length is unmistakable. The piece looks to be tailored to his height.

 

Skull’s lips quirk up.

 

The other items are of less interest, metal wire with a carabiner attached, a collapsible carbon composite crossbow in a satchel, a really fancy knife that was sharp as hell (at least Checkerface had the decency to keep his things in good condition), an odd looking sheet of stickers that tingles at his brain and a ...mask.

 

The pierot-esque mask stares back at him, its think red slash of a mouth seemingly mocking his ignorance. Skull’s tiny fingers trace the purple lightning motif cutting across one of the eyeholes.

 

Something in him turns to ice.

 

Skull...isn’t sure what to make of everything, only that it seems like he was some kind of super thief? Or...an assassin, judging from his gear.

 

He flips over the face-covering, only for his eyes to be drawn to the sticky note stuffed inside.

  


Dear Skull,

It’s me! *messy doodle of a checkered tophat*  
I hope you like my present. :)They’re all your things after all.

I found you like this, you know. You’d let off a blast of flames wide enough to drive off every other Cloud user for miles around.

I knew I had to have you~  
  
So I took your things.And dropped you off in a hospital.  
Aren’t I nice? :)  


But you didn’t remember anything.Messed up my plans a little there you know.

Not very nice of you.  
  
But I do uphold my bargains.

So enjoy.

 

P.S.  
I don’t know who you are either. Ta~ :)  
  
\---

  
The dining table hit the living room wall and burst on impact.  
  
People around the block said they’d noticed an eerie purple glow illuminating the street the entire night long.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Darker Than Black_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ;  (◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Immortal are the words used to convey ideas."


End file.
